Optical detection circuits detecting an optical signal in a particular wavelength range are currently applied in various aspects of daily life, such as medical instruments, machinery manufacturing, cellular phones and security payment. The relevant technology fails to provide an optical detection circuit which can concisely and conveniently detect the optical signal in the particular wavelength range.